


Time Will Tell

by VeetVoojagig



Series: The Unconventional Loves of Taako (From TV) [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: A snort--or was it a growl?--met his ears as the bugbear turned, his eyes flashing. He was across the chamber in moments, hand-like paws gripping the elf’s upper arms and lifting him, pinning him against the stone with his feet dangling. Claws pricked his skin. “What are you doing here?” he said roughly.“Oh, well, you know,” Taako said lightly, not wanting to admit that he was slightly worried by this turn of events. And that his arms hurt. Just a bit. Not worth mentioning. Except ow. He cleared his throat. “Remember when we were here before, and you said that thing about being lovers, and I said time would tell, remember that? Because it’s been, what, two weeks, and I thought maybe we should see what time had to say.”





	Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CollarsAndCurses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollarsAndCurses/gifts).



Stultifying. That’s what it was. The moonbase was pretty sweet, but there was no denying it crimped his style. He was Taako, he should be out in the world being admired. Not caged up on the moon, training. Oh, gods, the training. So much training. 

So he’d used his considerable charm to spring the coop, as it were. He’d wheedled a vacation of sorts out of the Director. Just him. No one to ask questions about why he was going where he was going. His partners were decent to have around, and useful in that they kept him from being dead at times, but he was on a private quest. 

He’d told the Director he wanted to study some drawings he’d seen on the walls in Wave Echo Cave, but really, who the hell had time for that kind of thing? There was something else there he wanted to look at. 

Strolling through the cavern was fairly simple. They’d cleared out most of the nasties before and not much had come crawling back in. The few that got in his way were dispatched handily with some pretty sweet-ass spells, if he said so himself. Which he did. Repeatedly. Sadly no one was there to agree with him. It broke his heart, it really did.

Oh well, he was nearly at his destination. Or he hoped so, at least. People had a troublesome habit of not staying where you left them. He turned into a particular section of the cave system and paused, gazing around the natural room. Ah--there. He put a warm smile on his face and leaned against the cavern’s wall. “Hail and well met, my furry dude,” he said cheerfully. 

A snort--or was it a growl?--met his ears as the bugbear turned, his eyes flashing. He was across the chamber in moments, hand-like paws gripping the elf’s upper arms and lifting him, pinning him against the stone with his feet dangling. Claws pricked his skin. “What are you doing here?” he said roughly. 

“Oh, well, you know,” Taako said lightly, not wanting to admit that he was slightly worried by this turn of events. And that his arms hurt. Just a bit. Not worth mentioning. Except ow. He cleared his throat. “Remember when we were here before, and you said that thing about being lovers, and I said time would tell, remember that? Because it’s been, what, two weeks, and I thought maybe we should see what time had to say.” 

He was, perhaps, starved for the physical these days. And the moonbase was full of such squares. Not his type at all. Magnus was decent enough to look at, of course, but no. 

He looked up into Klaarg’s eyes hopefully. Come on, it’s Taako, he thought. Can’t resist Taako. 

The bugbear’s eyes glinted as he stared down at him, and his lips curled back in a snarl. But then Taako found himself pinned against the wall by more than just hands, the warm bulk of the larger creature pressing against him as his mouth found his own. His slight muzzle made the kiss a trifle awkward, but the sheer passion quickly overcame it. 

He slid his fingers into the thick fur at the back of Klaarg’s neck, moaning wantonly. He gave a disappointed mew when the bugbear pulled away, followed by an ‘oof’ as Klaarg’s shoulder hit his midsection. His arms dangled down his back as the large beast easily carted him away. He couldn’t see where they were going. He hoped it was good. It had to be good, the last bit had gone so well. His lips were tingling from that kiss. “Klaarg, buddy, where are we going?” he asked. “And is that Klaarg with one A or two?” 

“Here,” the bugbear said simply, and dropped Taako into a pile of furs and straw that was obviously a nest of some sort. He looked down at him and shrugged. “Don’t spell much.” 

“Two, then,” Taako said breathlessly, looking up at him in anticipation. “That’s much hotter.” 

Klaarg didn’t answer, leaning over him. Taako felt claws at his waist, and his eyes widened. “Don’t, those are couture--” he started before the sound of rending fabric met his ears. He fell back into the furs. “Hopeless,” he muttered, but Klaarg’s hands were on his bare thighs, large, warm, insistent. The bugbear leaned over him, nuzzling his neck as Taako tilted his head to give him more room. His wide tongue caressed his throat as rustling fabric was heard. Of course he didn’t rip his own, Taako thought absently, more concerned with the sensations being slathered on his skin. He closed his eyes. “Yeah, big boy, you want this, you want Taako, don’t you?” he said, gasping as teeth gently brushed his pulse. A thrill of danger went down his spine. Klaarg could so easily sink in. 

But he wouldn’t. He’d had that chance the instant Taako had walked into his cave, and he hadn’t. He’d chosen this instead. And why would he change his mind, with a gorgeous elf sprawled beneath him? Taako flashed a smug grin and spread his legs wide. 

Weight settled between his legs, and he gave a hungry groan. He could feel his large cock pressing against his ass. His eyes widened. “Wait, wait,” he said quickly. He stretched out a hand and cast a simple spell, conjuring oil between them. It splashed over both of them, making somewhat of a mess, but better than not having it. “That’s good, give it to Taako,” he said, biting his lip in anticipation. 

His hands tightened, claws pricking into the skin of Taako’s legs. His hips jerked forward, driving himself into the elf smoothly but forcefully. Taako threw his head back with a cry as he was filled, his body stretching around his girth. Oh, that was going to ache later, but it would be worth every minute. “Oh, that’s right, bubala. That’s just right.” His fingers cradled the back of Klaarg’s head, his thumbs rubbing over his large, soft ears. “Show me how much you want it. How much you want Taako.” 

Klaarg growled and dropped his head, his mouth claiming Taako’s as he thrust roughly into him. The elf’s shout was muffled by Klaarg’s lips and tongue, so thoroughly taking his own. He gripped handfuls of fur tightly, his body rocking with the bugbear’s movements. Heat welled within him, infusing his body, building with each moment. “Klaarg,” he gasped against his mouth.

“Taako,” the bugbear grunted in return, thrusting harder into his willing body. And oh, he loved hearing his name. In general. In particular, right now, it sounded so sexy coming from Klaarg. 

“Please,” he whispered. “Oh, please, my man. You feel so good, I need you. Please.” 

He thrust again into the willing elf, and once more, as hard as he could, before releasing into him. As he pulled away, Taako didn’t have time to do more than whine in disappointment before those large hands grabbed his waist and lifted, setting him down in the furs once more, but level with the bugbear’s head. Klaarg dropped, his broad tongue lathing over Taako’s dick, the edges curling around. Three skillful strokes was all it took before the elf unloaded into his waiting mouth, sparks flying from his fingers as he arched in pleasure. 

As his senses returned, he found himself lifted once more, then cradled against a warm, furry, muscular chest. Klaarg had lost his shirt at some point. That was all right. Taako smiled tiredly and closed his eyes. This had been a grand adventure. 

 

He cracked his eyes open to candlelight. Stirring, he found that he was swaddled in furs, tucked in tightly. He was, however, alone. He sat up slowly, stretching, before looking around. He was still in the bedding portion of Klaarg’s cave, tucked back in a corner, out of sight of the area he used as an office. Well. He could tell from the stiffness in his body that he had definitely enjoyed himself. Not that he didn’t remember. It had been, well. Amazing. 

He frowned. Where had Klaarg gone? Had he been upset to wake up with him? He struggled out of the heavy furs, making a distressed sound when he saw the shredded remains of his pants. 

“What’s the matter, my dear?” came a voice. Taako looked up and saw his bugbear, holding a tray with a teapot, cups, and a flower in a vase. He must have left the cave just to pick a flower. Taako blinked. That was… thoughtful? He shook his head and gestured down, indicating the ruins of his clothes with a pointed look. 

“Hmm? Oh, dear. I am sorry, lover. I couldn’t wait a moment longer to touch your lovely skin,” he said, setting the tray down and wrapping his arms around Taako. “I’ll make it up to you, hmm?” His muzzle pressed against his jaw. 

Taako reached up and patted his arm. “Just don’t do it again,” he said. “And what’s this you’ve brought me?” he asked, still wondering what he was going to wear to get back to the base. It didn’t seem worth arguing over, because, well, he’d gotten exactly what he’d wanted out of it. 

Klaarg went back to the tray and deftly poured two cups of tea. “I thought we would enjoy the Earl Grey today,” he said, “since on your last visit we dipped into the oolong. And also on your friend’s suggestion I brought scones.” He nodded to the small pile of pastries beside the teapot and smiled hopefully. 

“Bubala, you are a delight,” Taako said, smiling in return. He settled back down into the furs and held out his hands, gratified instantly when Klaarg handed him a cup and a plate with a scone. He took a sip from the cup and let out a sigh. “That? That there is heaven, my friend. You certainly know how to pick your teas.” 

The bugbear beamed proudly. “I do enjoy a nice cup. I’m glad I could provide for you, my darling Taako.” 

“Too kind. Such a fine host.” He picked up the scone, and some of his good cheer fell. The bake was a trifle off. He broke off one corner and looked at it, then trepidatiously slipped it into his mouth. He chewed slowly then forced himself to smile. “Bubala,” he said again. 

“Yes, my dearest?” Klaarg said, reaching for his hand and holding it tenderly. 

Taako patted his hand. “Here’s the thing. I’m going to give you a list, all right? And you’re going to go get the things on it for me. And then I’ll bake some scones that are edible. And get me some pants, too. I’ll write the exact kind on the list. You’ll do that for me, my dude?” 

Klaarg brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. “Anything for you, my flower.” 

“All right, thank you. Here we are.” He got a scroll and a pen, and quickly made a list of ingredients, followed by two paragraphs’ instruction on choosing a proper pair of pants. He handed that to Klaarg. “Now, while you’re doing that I’ll finish my tea and crawl back into this warm pile of furs to wait for you. Sound good?” 

“Perfect, I’ll take care of everything for you.” He leaned in and kissed the elf gently. 

Taako kissed him back slowly. “Lovely. Good night.” He took a deep drink of tea, set the cup down, and burrowed into the furs for a nap. He didn’t look up as Klaarg moved out of the cavern, yawning softly and letting his eyes drift shut. 

 

There was a crash, and Taako deduced that it was the sound of a bugbear dropping a bag of flour. He cracked open one eye to confirm. Well, then. Time to get to work. “Did you bring my pants?” he asked, stretching. He wasn’t about to walk around half dressed, it was completely guache. Besides, cooking without being dressed was asking for a hot scone to the dick.

“Of course, I wouldn't forget something you asked me to do,” Klaarg said, holding out a bag. “Shall I make more tea?” 

“Sounds good, bubala,” he said absently, tugging pants out of a bag. Perfect. Stylish and well constructed, and they looked to be the right size. He shimmied into them quickly and headed towards the kitchen area. He turned on the oven to heat and got to work. He raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk at Klaarg. “Well, looks like you get the first ever personal showing of Sizzle It Up with Taako.” Yeah, he’d sworn not to cook for anyone he cared about, but… who said he cared here? And the scones had been really bad. That was the real crime here. He just wouldn’t fuck up, that was all. 

He fell into his normal show patter as the bugbear watched, enraptured. He mixed ingredients with flair, adding his particular brand of pizazz, though without as much transmutation as usual. He couldn’t risk that after everything that had happened. 

Soon, though, he set the trays in the oven to bake, and brushed off his hands. Klaarg looked at him and applauded. Taako flashed a smile. “Wait until you taste it, my dude,” he said, resting a hand on his arm. The bugbear pulled him into his lap, wrapping his large arms around him. Taako laughed softly. “Not the only thing you want to taste, hmm?” he murmured as he felt his muzzle pressing against his neck. His tongue lapped against the elf’s tender skin, and Taako shivered, leaning into it before sitting up abruptly and pushing his face back. “My man, we will get to that all in good time, I promise, but if those scones don’t come out with a perfect bake I will never forgive you, so chill.” 

Klaarg stuttered contritely, putting his hands at his sides so he wasn’t touching Taako at all, except for where the elf perched lightly on his lap. He reached up, rubbing the bugbear’s soft, fuzzy ear between his fingers. “Don’t worry, my man. Scones before dongs, that’s what I always say. _(Author’s note: Scone before bone, if you prefer pronouncing it that way)_ But after, well.” He smirked up at him. 

“Anything you wish, my Taako,” Klaarg murmured. He leaned in and nuzzled his hair gently. 

Taako smiled contentedly. It was only right, after all, that he be worshipped. He was Taako, from TV. He relaxed against Klaarg’s chest, continuing to stroke his ear, until the smell of baking got strong enough to mean he needed to be vigilant. He hopped out of the bugbear’s lap and went to peek carefully into the oven, trying not to let the heat escape. Just a moment more, he decided. He waited, poised and ready, until the perfect moment, when he whisked the baking tray out of the oven and set the scones to cool. He grabbed a bowl and whipped up an icing to glaze the fresh pastries. “Go ahead and get that tea ready,” he said as an afterthought.

Klaarg bustled into the kitchen, making sure to keep a wide berth so as not to disturb the chef in his work. Taako largely ignored him, delicately dribbling icing onto his delicious smelling, perfectly baked scones. Now, if only they weren’t poison, they would be flawless. 

He’d let Klaarg try them first. 

On that note, he turned around to see the bugbear standing behind him with a tray, looking hopeful. Taako plated two scones and set them on the tray. “After you, my dude,” he said, then followed him to his table. He settled comfortably across from him. He gestured at the tray that Klaarg set in front of him. “Go ahead, tell me what you think.” 

“Just a moment, my dear, there is no reason to skip formalities.” He carefully poured two cups of tea and placed one in front of Taako. The elf sighed and picked it up, taking a sip. He kept watching the bugbear until he lifted a scone and took a bite. 

Klaarg chewed for a moment, then sighed and smiled. “I see now why you wanted to make more,” he said. “That is absolutely heavenly, my darling.” 

Taako nodded and picked up his own. “Of course it is, my dude,” he said. “It’s Taako.” He watched Klaarg take another bite before following suit. It should be all right. And perfect flavor, just the right touch of orange zest to heighten the berries. He hadn’t lost his touch. He smirked as he chewed and winked at the bugbear. He took another taste, appraising it just as thoroughly. Yes, indeed. 

When he looked up, Klaarg was finishing his last bite, washing it down with a sip of tea. He looked at Taako hopefully, and he put down his scone with a smile. “All right, I can finish later,” he said. The bugbear was instantly on his feet, circling the table. He scooped Taako carefully into his arms and headed back towards the pile of bedding. 

Taako sighed contentedly, cradled against that broad chest. All in all a good day, if he said so himself. And he did.


End file.
